<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etiquette by Canadiantardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661480">Etiquette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis'>Canadiantardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled Soulmates AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(since it had been healed with magic but its not really gone), Fluff, Gen, Jschlatt and OFC are Ranboo and Tubbo's parents, Jschlatt/OFC but I continue to not want to tag it in relationships, Magic, Manners and Etiquette learning, One Shot, Past Chronic Illness, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Tubbo are twins, Referenced Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Referenced past child abuse, Tangled AU, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo needs to learn how royalty/nobility are supposed to act around one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangled Soulmates AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etiquette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kid you not I had to look up how a formal dinner was set up. Why are rich people like this<br/>I also was very inspired by Cinderella 2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You have to be kidding me,” Tubbo stared down at the table with the too many utensils and plates and bowls and everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo’s shoulders shook as he tried his best to hold in laughter, while their parents looked a mix of exasperated and understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will have to know these things whenever visiting nobles come,” Addie said, gesturing to the side of the main plate where the three forks were, all ever so slightly different only in length. “Now, which do you start with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been decided after Tubbo met his paternal grandparents that he needed to pick up the pace on learning what princes actually had to know and do. He still struggled with not doing all his own work by himself rather than letting the staff do the job for him, he knew Schlatt was looking for a proper tutor for his education - when his parents had learned he only knew what little Tommy had told him about the history of L’Manburg and the Antarctic Empire, the word ‘shocked’ was an understatement - as well as figuring something out with the magic tutor Ranboo was still working with, to see if he was willing to take on two students at very different levels of mastery with their very different magic, and now… Well, now he was learning about some ‘etiquette’ and ‘manners’ that all royalty were supposed to know from birth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the three forks like they’d tell him something. He barely remembered the lesson his mother gave him about this very thing, and he knew he had a fifty/fifty shot. He remembered it was in a line of what he started with, so the middle fork was out at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a shake of his head, he pointed to the fork closest to the plate. “This one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo laughed, and Tubbo gave him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s outward in,” Addie said gently. “On both sides, you start from the furthest utensil and move inward as the meals progress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this really necessary?” Tubbo groaned, putting his elbows on the table to cover his face with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s absolutely not!” Ranboo sounded delighted. “It’s only when others visit, we pretend that this is normal. It’s beyond dumb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo,” Addie scolded, but it was undermined by Schlatt’s snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not wrong, Ads,” he remarked, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We only do this when we have visitors, the full courses and all that crap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, all the more reason he should know this,” she pressed, but it looked like she knew she was losing this particular battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, true,” Ranboo agreed in amusement. “The stuffy old-fashioned people get huffy if you don’t treat everything around them formally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Tubbo asked, still staring at the utensils, mentally trying to store the information of outward-in. He really didn’t understand the need for three different forks, not to mention the one at the top beside the glasses - <em>which was a whole other thing he couldn’t understand, why three glasses, who would need to drink three different things during the same meal?</em> - when one could easily do the job. Same with the multiple knives, though he could at least understand one being a butterknife and the other being for meat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tradition, mainly,” Addie sighed. “It’s important to keep up appearances. If other countries see other rulers as weak…” She casted a glance at Schlatt. “Greed is a terrible thing in the hands of leaders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo frowned and looked between his parents. Addie looked tired, gently brushing her hair behind an ear - she had her hair half-down, with part of her hair done in a simple braid like how some of the long-haired staff had their hair - before she sat back in her chair. Schlatt looked similarly tired now, the smile that had been on his face long gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence settling around the family, enough to make the twins to both fidget uncomfortably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so I go from the furthest fork first, right? Do they have like, names to remember?” Tubbo asked, and Ranboo almost jumped at the chance to speak about stuff that wasn’t awkward or concerning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! So, you follow the courses, and they don’t really change much. Salads are always first. Something light and healthy or whatever, so the first fork you use is the salad fork…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>▪️~~ ▪️~~ ▪️~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream had taught Tubbo manners, growing up. Elbows weren’t allowed on the table when eating, don’t slurp soup or drinks - anything liquid, really, he remembered that particular conversation with a wince when Tubbo had simply been curious about why he couldn’t slurp anything when he had been eight - say please and thank you if he needed something. Stuff like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized there were more manners he needed to be taught, but at least these lessons weren’t as bad. No yelling, no harsh words. It was weird. He felt like he was always a mistake away from getting someone to yell at him for being stupid for not getting it right away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo reminded himself his real family wasn’t anything like Dream, and that the man was long dead and buried. Schlatt was nothing like Dream, he was better in every way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo’s snickering brought him out of his thoughts as their mother stood in front of him, looking equally amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you do next, sweetheart?” She asked. They were teaching Tubbo how to greet nobility when there were events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo learned they were going to have a ball to introduce him to the world, followed by a festival to celebrate him a little after they got back from their vacation, which was ending in under a week now. All he knew was that his grandparents - both sides - had met up after his paternal ones visited and made the decision. It made sense logically, but Tubbo hated the idea of a ball, after what his parents had told him about Addie’s coming-of-age ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hi, how are you?” He guessed, waving a hand, and Addie put a hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles while Ranboo guffawed, doubling over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close. You have to take my hand,” Addie struggled to speak through her giggles but she managed. She held her hand out, palm down and fingers gently curled. “Just take my fingers, raise together, then let go. This is mainly for the Ladies and other noble women, and some may tell you you have to kiss their knuckles but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s bullshit, you don’t have to listen to them,” Ranboo managed to stop laughing now to speak over their mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked disappointed, but didn’t argue his words. “For the noble men, it’s a more formal handshake. Ranboo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo made a face but put out his hand, palm now to the side, facing the left. Tubbo copied him and they had a short but firm handshake, Ranboo also nodding his head with the motion before letting go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You also shouldn’t slouch when around other nobles. Back should be straight, come on, shoulders up, back, and down, there we go. It’s not very comfortable for a long time if you’re not used to it, but they’ll look down on you, and no son of mine will be looked down on,” Addie’s eyes held a fire that made Tubbo’s chest feel like it was about to burst with warmth. She gently cupped a cheek on each Tubbo and Ranboo’s faces. “The rules are annoying, and unfair, but it’ll always take more than a single person to change tradition. Prime knows I tried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you try?” Tubbo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I got into my teens, I tried to make small changes to the rules I had to follow. Like the tightness of my corset, or when I would wear flat shoes rather than those stilettos that have gone in style or whatever. They were small, they allowed me more rest when I felt unwell, but the moment other nobles found out how 'weak' I was,” Addie’s face twisted in distaste, and rubbed her thumbs over her sons’ cheeks lightly, “or believed I was, did all they could to disgrace me or try to force me to admit to being weak. They expected me to be some breakable, porcelain doll at all times. It was humiliating, and even worse, I couldn’t do anything against it because of my health. It’s also, however, why I married your father,” the look on her face softened, and she dropped her hands to fiddle with the simple gold band on her finger, the only ring that adorned either of her hands. “He saw me as I really was, not the frail, weak child everyone else thought I was. He took note of my health but never looked at me like I would break apart at the slightest bit of hard wind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo listened, tilting his head to the side. The way she spoke about other nobles sounded awful, which made him confused about Tommy even more. His soulmate had apparently grown up around nobles his entire life, like Ranboo, yet both of them acted nothing like what Addie said. He wondered if it was a generational thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this may be enough lessons for today,” Addie said. “Tomorrow we need to go over the dancing etiquette and whatnot, I need to see if anyone could spare the time to play us some music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo groaned, and Tubbo frowned. “Wh-how is dancing different? Isn’t it like what the people at the lights festival do?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a lot more stuffier than that,” Ranboo answered. “I still hate that one waltz song I had to practice with to this day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, suck it up, we may have to listen to that one again,” Addie teased lightly, reaching on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair, smiling brightly when he pulled away with a grumble about his hair changing to gray instead of the distinct pale blond and dark brown-black, which had both Addie and Tubbo snickering. “You’re helping me again, Ranboo, your father is a horrible teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” He had happened to pass by at the right time.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I always look forward to hearing back from people, and if you don't know what to say, you can follow any of these feedback options, and I'll be sure to answer!<br/>Feedback</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
<p>If you have any suggestions about other possible one-shots I should write, leave a comment down below! The current list I have is as follows:<br/>Festival - L'Manburg holds a festival for the return of a Prince they never knew about<br/>Soulmate Bonding - Tommy /totally/ isn't jealous he hasn't spent much time with his soulmate.<br/>Nightmares - Happy endings don't mean the trauma is suddenly gone<br/>Magic Lesson - Tubbo learns actual magic practices, and maybe the twins learn a new trick together</p>
<p>(why yes, yes I will be basically copy-pasting the list at the end until I'm done with it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>